


How to Solve a Love Triangle (Square?)

by MobyDuke



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDuke/pseuds/MobyDuke
Summary: What happens when there is some form of tension goin' on between your group on love triangles?Well lets find out how the Heathers and Veronica solved theirs.





	How to Solve a Love Triangle (Square?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> This is my first time writing fanfiction and you can give me constructive criticism for me to improve.
> 
> I'm also sorry if there are any wrong grammar. English isn't my native language
> 
> And it's also pride month! So I guess this my contribution to it? Happy pride guys!
> 
> Welp, hope you enjoy!

"Hey uh guys..." McNamara said, playing with the hem of her skirt.

They were at a sleepover on Chandler's house. It always became a routine to have a sleepover at Fridays for the girls, even with the tension growing between them.

What was the tension you may ask? Well let's just say... a square was forming in the group.

After everything that happened, Chandler getting hospitalized, Kurt and Ram getting into a coma, and JD almost blowing up the school, the girls became closer to eachother after setting aside their differences and made promises to change their ways. Another thing came up... it was the attraction.

Chandler had it first, when she became more close to Duke she never realized she had these feelings for her, as she hid them back then by pushing her around in the past.

Second was Duke, after taking over Westerburg she realized she made a big mistake when she heard McNamara tried to kill herself. After she apologized she became more protective of her and realize... it may not just be because of the incident alone.

Third was McNamara, after being saved by Veronica she was very thankful of her. She would always be very happy and bubbly around her but didn't dwell unto it too much, but when the group became more closer, she realized something more was there when she's with her.

And the last was Veronica, after JD she said to herself that she will not go into a relationship for a while after everything that happened. She was very guilty when Chandler, Kurt, and Ram woke up from the hospital. Especially with Chandler. She didn't think of it much until they became closer and knew the real her. It was when she saw herself falling in love again... which she isnt regretting, unlike before.

"Yeah?" Veronica said, seeing that her friend is acting shy.

"Um... who do you guys like?" McNamara asked. She really wants to confess to Veronica but was scared that she will ruin their friendship.

The group fell silent after that question. McNamara quickly took notice then started panicking, "I-uh sorry I shouldn't have aske-"

"Nah, actually we should confess, you guys would find out later anyways..." Duke said, cutting of McNamara's rambling.

"Like hell I'd tell you guys." Chandler scowled, with a hint of blush on her cheeks. She didn't mean it as harsh though, the others knew that.

"Then, uh... let's confess at the same time." Veronica said, blushing slightly as she side-glanced Chandler.

"Sure... 1, 2, 3!"

"Ronnie!"

"Duke!"

"Chan!"

"Mac!"

The girls eyes widened then they stared at eachother in disbelief. It was silent for a couple of seconds until Duke spoke up, turning her head to Chandler's direction.

"W-Wait... you like me!?" Duke said in disbelief. She would never guessed Chandler liking her.

"I-uh... shut up! Ron you like me!?" Chandler said, blushing slightly as she quickly changed the subject.

"I-uh... uh... M-Mac you l-like me!?" Veronica said, doing the same thing Chandler did.

"Uhhh... Duke you like me!?" McNamara said, covering her face to hide her blush.

"I-I guess I do...? Well this is interesting..." Duke mumbled, looking away from the group.

They stayed silent once more before Veronica spoke up. 

"W-Well... if this is gonna work... can we try and go on a date... maybe tomorrow?" Veronica said, looking between the Heathers who silently agreed.

○~~~~~~○

"I still can't believe that there were some kind of love square that happened between us." McNamara said, giggling at the memory of that sleepover.

It has been 3 months after that sleepover, now they are dating, and are now at the park, sitting on a bench looking at the night sky and talking about what happened before that led them to dating eachother.

"I still can't believe Chan likes me first." Duke joked, intertwining their hands.

Chandler smiled, looking at their hands. "Well you should be honoured, I fell for your ass first!"  
she joked, then gave a kiss to the cheek to Duke, who chuckled.

"Hey! Where's my kiss?" Veronica said, pouting after she said that.

"Yeah!" McNamara said, doing the same thing.

Chandler giggled, shaking her head, then gave kisses to the two.

Veronica smiled, then looked up to the stars.

"Y'know I'm glad that happened, if it didn't then I wouldn't have 3 amazing girlfriends." Veronica said, smiling at the memory.

"Pfft, you're such a sap." Duke joked.

"But you love it."

"Heh, yeah the same way I love you guys."

"We love you too."


End file.
